Secrets revealed
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 3 years after Taka's death via a car accident; Miaka has moved on with her life and is raising their daughter Hikari. Facing the struggles of a single parent, the cruel whispers of neighbours and judgement of others. Then one snowy night Yui comes to her tearfully and confesses to Miaka and kisses her and confesses her love in tears! YuixMiaka, Yuri, Lesbian, Time skip, Sequel,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **This is a Yuri fanfic based on the friendship of Yui and Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi**

 **As much as I shipped Miaka with other characters (NOT Tamahome/Taka) they had the strongest relationship in the anime**

 **Please favourite, follow and review**

 **Many thanks**

 **Darkpheonix666**

* * *

Miaka was quietly hanging out the laundry on the line her thoughts elsewhere. She was aware of the chores that needed doing but her heart was elsewhere. "It's been 3 years since that day hasn't it" Miaka thought to herself quietly.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"Taka! You'll be ok! Please hang on PLEASE!" Miaka screamed loudly. Hadn't he promised they would be together forever?! How could he do this to her?_

 _Taka lay in the hospital bed quietly his vision faded, his head spinning from blood loss and his entire body aching yet the pain was slowly numbing. All he could remember was being hit by a large truck and getting crushed after it capsized._

 _A drunk driver named Yoshiro Matsuya aged 30 had been drinking way too many beers while driving a lot wet roads. Earlier that evening his wife had thrown him out and admitted to sleeping with someone else because he was distant, an alcoholic and emotionally abusive._

 _In a fit of rage he had driven off in the truck, robbed all the alcohol she had, picked up a hooker while driving and decided to drive to get himself some thinking done. As you can guess he had caused many accidents, abused the hooker while she did her job and ranted on about his wife in a drunken stupor._

 _Taka who had been on a late shift had been waiting to cross the road, he had caught sight of the van but a woman had injured herself while trying to escape the trucks pass. Being the hero he was Taka had pushed her out of the way and allowed himself to be hit._

 _"How could this have happened? What about our life? What about Hikari! She's 7 months old! She needs her daddy! She needs YOU Taka!" Miaka sobbed angrily._

 _Her heart was so full of sadness, rage, confusion and anxiety. She'd been so happy before all this! They were so full of joy once Hikari was born and Taka had been working hard to provide for them since Miaka was on maternity leave._

 _She was used to losing people; she was used to loss and grieving, she was used to the fact that people around her died so much. Hell she'd watched Nuriko bleed to death after Ashitare impaled him, She had watched Chiriko commit suicide in order to protect her and the others from Miboshi's wrath._

 _But this was too much now she was losing the man she loved after they were finally together in the real world and had just received their first child. WHY did the world hate their love?!_

 _"...ka" Taka muttered quietly._

 _Miaka's eyes widened in shock and she stared at him. Had she just heard him right? Did he just say something?_

 _"...Miaka" Taka whispered painfully a look of peace yet solemnest on his face._

 _"Taka I'm right here! What is it? Tell me!" Miaka begged anxiously. He was still fighting; he wanted to live!_

 _A sad yet peaceful smile spread across Tamahome's face "Wo...Ai Ni" he whispered gently as his eyes closed slowly._

 _Suddenly Tamahome's hand became limp and dropped slightly in her own. A feeling of dread filled Miaka's heart and fear overwhelmed her._

 _She laughed nervously her tone timid and quiet. This wasn't real right? This was all a dream wasn't it?_

 _"Taka..." Miaka said quietly her tone eager as if he was playing a game with her._

 _Taka didn't respond; his battered body lay there peaceful with a content smile on his face. He was with his friends now; Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake were there greeting him._

 _Miaka's heart dropped and her emotions overcame her. Tears poured over her cheeks and her heart began to race with nerves and anger. She leapt forward wrapping her arms around Taka clinging to his lifeless body._

 _"NO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT ABIUT HIKARI? WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISE? HOW CAN YOU DIE LIKE THIS! HOW COULD YOU TAKA!" Miaka screamed bitterly as she clung to his neck like a vice._

 _A nurse heard the screams from the hallway and came to investigate. When she came in on the scene her heart dropped and she asked another nurse to get the doctor then entered and placed a hand on her shoulder gently._

 ** _Now_**

Miaka finished hanging the bedsits quietly the wind gently blowing a breeze into her open patio doors. She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear gently as she enjoyed the gentle breeze of autumn.

"Mama" a quiet voice said from behind her.

Miaka turned and smiled gently "Sorry Hikari did you get lonely?" she apologized gently.

Hikari Yuki; her daughter was now 3 years old. She had no memory of her father but was aware of his existence from pictures and stories Miaka would tell. She was still very innocent and naive and often difficult but a very sweet child. She reached Miaka's knee's in height and was still very clingy but an obedient child. Her facial appearance was very much like hers but her appearance was that of Taka's which was often hard for Miaka.

Hikari had her father's turquoise blue hair with a curly M shaped bang. Her hair reached her shoulders in gentle waves much like Miaka's. She either wore it up or down depending on what she asked for. Her eyes were the same colour as Miaka's; a beautiful greenish gold colour that shone in the light like a star.

She was a beautiful child and caught the attention of many because of her lovely appearance and endearing yet adorable personality.

However many people commented on how Miaka dressed Hikari; be it every day strangers, neighbours or her own mother. It was either "What is she thinking dressing her child like a boy?", "She's so stuck up; flaunting those fancy clothes on her child in public" or "What a bitch; dressing up her child and herself like a model and acting so sweet it's sickening".

However people she cared about like Yui, Keisuke, Mayo and Tetsuya however always said to Miaka how she did a good job as a parent and how Hikari was such a lucky girl having such a kind and loving mother.

Today Hikari was wearing purple dungaree's, a white plain white long sleeved shirt with an oval neck and small trainers. Her blue wavy hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red bow.

"Mama why are you so sad?" Hikari asked quietly her tone worried. She loved her mummy very much and hated seeing her so unhappy.

Miaka gasped in shock; her child was innocent but she was however not stupid in fact she was very intuitive and intelligent for her age.

Miaka knelt down to Hikari's level to face her; she sighed heavily before placing a gentle but sad smile on her face "I was just thinking about Daddy again" Miaka said gently.

Hikari's eyes opened slightly with surprise but her expression was still calm. However she clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Hikari sniffled quietly her tone sad. Small tears began to well up in her eyes.

Miaka blinked in surprise and her expression became concerned. Had Hikari had an accident? Had she made a mistake? Had she done something naughty without her knowledge?

"I'M SORRY I LOOK LIKE DADDY!" Hikari cried out tearfully and burst into tears. She brought her fists to her eyes and began to sob uncontrollably. She had connected the dots by looking at pictures of her daddy that she resembled him. And she felt bad for having to make her Mother be reminded of such pain by being around her.

Miaka's eyes widened in shock and her heart was filled with both confusion and anger. It hurt her deeply to see her 3 year old daughter apologizing for looking like the man she had fallen in love with?!

Then she was filled with more anger; the neighbours often commented on how Hikari looked like her father and Miaka probably was out a lot because she was sleeping around to forget him and comfort herself.

They were such bastards always thinking the worst of her; they wore fake smiles but spread such malicious rumours it made her sick. Did they have nothing better to do than to spread bullshit?!

"Miaka grabbed her daughter and pulled he close to her grasping her tightly. How could she possibly think such things? Yes it was hard sometimes but Hikari was a child made from love!

She could never hate her daughter; she would never abandon her, abuse or upset her. She treasured Hikari with her entire being and enjoyed raising her. The fact that people made her feel like this with rumours angered her.

"Don't you DARE say that!" Miaka snapped sharply fighting tears.

Hikari's eyes widened and she stood there in her mother's arms unsure of what to do. She was still upset but she felt safe somehow...like she belonged here.

"Your daddy LOVED you Hikari more than anything else! And I love you so much! Don't you listen to those witches! I TREASURE you Hikari and I always will. I've loved you ever since the day you were born and always will!" Miaka yelled tearfully her grip on Hikari tightening.

Hikari's tears welled over and she burst into tears in her mother's arms. She was so happy to hear that from her mama. She had always been unsure of if it was true; but now she knew that she was important to her mother and always would be.

"MAMA!" Hikari sobbed loudly into her mother's chest. Why were people so mean? Why did they hate her lovely mummy?

"HIKARI!" Miaka sobbed tearfully clinging to her child. She would keep fighting for her daughter and protect her from all the evil and cruelty out there. She truly was a light; a light of purity and kindness and she would never allow anyone to taint her light...ever.


	2. C2: Bonding with Child

Miaka grabbed her coat and scarf quietly and placed them on the sitting room table. She then looked out Hikari's coat, making sure it was one of her thicker ones. She was going to the store and since Hikari had been such a good girl she planned on buying her a treat. Making sure not to be naughty because she knew how tired Miaka was.

"Hikari; Mummy's going to the store. If you wanna come with me you need to put your coat on" Miaka called loudly in a kind tone. Hikari had never once misbehaved since the day she was born, however she tended to get distracted easily. But then again she was very young, at her age everything was new and exciting, so it was to be expected.

The pattering of small feet was heard from the bedroom. She listened closely to make sure she didn't fall over and hurt herself. Eventually Hikari appeared panting and gasping. Her big greenish gold eyes shining brightly with excitement, eager to go into the outside world and see all the different things that must have seemed giant to her.

Miaka smiled fondly at her daughter, she was so innocent and yet eager to learn everything around her "My aren't you eager" she teased fondly. It was so adorable how children got excited about everything. Soaking in as much knowledge about the outside world as they could, learning slowly about the world around them.

"Sorry Mummy; I was putting on my shoes" Hikari said apologetically with a sad look. She knew mummy was busy but she just wanted to show she could do it. Showing that despite still being little she could look after herself, so that her mummy didn't have to do so much work. Since she saw how tired she got sometimes.

Miaka was shocked; Hikari at the age of 3 was putting on her own shoes! This was a proud moment as a parent, though she only regretted that Taka couldn't share it with her. She knelt down to Hikari's level "And how did you do?" she asked gently. Even if she was learning how to look after herself, at her age she was still very reliant on her.

"I got them on but I couldn't fasten them" Hikari said sadly a large pout appearing on her face. She had hoped she could show mummy how much she had learned and how grown up she was. But because she couldn't fasten them she nearly fell over on the stairs, so she went slowly just like mummy had told her so many times before.

"Aww that's ok sweetie; I'm so proud of you for trying though" Miaka said lovingly. She then began to tie her daughter's shoes smiling to herself. She then began dressing Hikari in her coat and scarf; it was still mid winter and rather chilly out. It wouldn't do to have her getting sick it would give the neighbours something to talk about.

They already gave her enough shit for being a single parent, saying how she brought a child into the world with no idea how to raise it. She had known exactly what she was getting into when she got pregnant. She had been engaged to the man she loved, then decided to make a baby with him in hopes of making a family with him.

Miaka then pulled her own coat and scarf on with her mobile and wallet in her pocket. Making sure she had everything she needed before she left the house. She then grabbed the keys "You ready to go Hikari?" Miaka said gently. Eager to forget their problems and have some fun with her daughter and forget about their problems.

"Mmm!" Hikari said quickly nodding her head and clenching her hands into fists. She loved going out with Mummy but would have to be on her best behaviour. Mummy always worked so hard to keep her safe and make sure she was happy, but the mean people who lived nearby them always made her mummy sad.

Miaka smiled and opened the door but let Hikari go out first and followed her slowly. Since she was such an obedient child she would always listen to her. Once Hikari was outside she locked the front door and put the keys in her pocket. She then took Hikari's hand and began walking to the shop.

" _Humph; looks like she's left her apartment at last. Bet she was drinking in there and neglecting her child"_ the voice of one of the neighbours said coldly. She was always so quiet and dazed, it wouldn't be surprising if she was drunk right now. Seems mothers were becoming younger and younger nowadays, how shameful.

" _She spends a lot of time inside; I bet she's a psycho or something. It's not uncommon for single mum's to have mental issues"_ another said wickedly. Getting into things that were way over their head, they didn't learn this before it was too hard to take it back. Making the child suffer because of their actions instead.

Miaka's fists clenched tightly; these people just never gave it a rest. Every day they had something new to say about her and she was sick of it. She may have not been a perfect mother but she was not a bad parent. She put Hikari's needs and well being above all else, making sure she was healthy and happy.

"Mummy are you ok? You look upset" Hikari asked worriedly. She looked like she was about to cry, her head bowed and her eyes were watering. But she didn't know why, was it because those people were being mean to her. But she thought grown ups were nice like her? Why would other grown ups make her mummy cry?

Miaka snapped out of her temper, realizing she wasn't alone "Sorry Hikari; I just had something on my mind" she apologized gently. Her daughter didn't need to worry about this. She would only start to blame herself and start crying, something she didn't want to happen. None of this was her fault, they were just being jerks towards her.

Suddenly her phone began to ring surprising her to which she answered hastily "Hello?" she said curiously. Trying to hide how depressed and unhappy she was about the whole situation. The fact that these people were criticizing her on her parenting skills when she wasn't having enough trouble as it was.

She had already lost her husband in a tragic accident, leaving her to raise their child alone after 3 years of dealing with her grief. She was 18 when she gave birth to Hikari, now only being 21 years old. While legally an adult that didn't stop her neighbours from giving her shit about being too young to raise a child.

" _Miaka-Chan?"_ Yui's voice said curiously over the receiver. Miaka didn't sound like herself today which worried her. She knew how hard it had been to lose Taka, but she was an amazing mother to Hikari. Making sure she was well fed, cared for and had a good life. Taka would be so proud of her, so was her brother and Kousuke too.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka cried happily. It had been ages since she had heard from Yui and it was just the distraction she needed right now. After becoming a parent and Yui attending college, as well as working part time. It had been anything but easy for them to see each other, considering she was trying to become a psychologist.

" _Sorry for not calling lately; I've been really busy at work trying to do loads of hours so I can get time off"_ Yui apologized sadly. She had felt bad about not being able to see Miaka as of late, so she had been working extra hard just so she could spend time with her. She didn't doubt Miaka would be lonelier than she let on.

"No its fine" Miaka said fondly. She was glad to hear from her at all, showing that she still cared. After losing Taka and everything that had happened in the past in the book, they had become closer than they ever had been before. She knew how hard Yui worked at her job; but it meant they would have a better time when they eventually saw each other.

" _What are you doing later? I have an early finish today so I could come see you guys"_ Yui said hopefully. She had missed being able to see little Hikari and catch up for old times sake. Miaka was her closest friend after all, they had known each other since they were kids up until they went to middle school and high school together.

Miaka squeezed her daughters hand and smiled at her, to which Hikari smiled back happily and giggled "Well I'm off to the store with Hikari right now; but later I'm making her take a nap and I will relax" Miaka said thoughtfully. At her age, sleep was very important if she wanted to grow up big and strong like her papa and mama.

" _Well I finish at 2 which is in 45 minutes. I could meet you at the store if you like?"_ Yui suggested. It would be easier than trekking all the way around town, plus she could help Miaka with her shopping. It would be hard to walk with her child and carry her groceries at the same time. She would have her hands full both metaphorically and literally.

"That sounds great; See you soon" Miaka said eagerly. She then hung up and smiled fondly; it had been ages since she had seen Yui. It would be great to catch up with each other. Plus, she had been legally made Hikari's godmother as soon as she had been born, knowing if anything happened to her; Yui would care for her child.

"Mama?" Hikari asked curiously. She had suddenly cheered up, which relieved her since she had seemed so sad earlier. She hated seeing her mama so sad, she liked her better when she was happy. When mama was happy that meant everything was ok, when she got sad she knew that meant something was wrong.

"Auntie Yui is going to pay us a visit; you'd better be a good girl Hikari" Miaka teased playfully. Hikari was always a good girl, but she got excited when seeing new people or people she hadn't seen in a while. Causing her to jump up and hug people excitedly, which was surprising for others but caused accidents sometimes.

"I will I will!" Hikari said eagerly. She couldn't wait to see her auntie Yui! She smelt so nice and was so soft to hug. She had such pretty eyes and such soft hair, so bright and golden like sunshine. She had known mama for a long time when she had been younger too, but Hikari hadn't known her as long though.

Miaka smiled "Good girl; now we had better get some food for lunch when she comes round" she said sternly. Hikari nodded obediently and followed her mum's lead to the store clasping onto her hand tightly.

* * *

Miaka picked up strawberry rice cakes and new crayons for Hikari; she had promised her a present and she would greatly appreciate these. She would be able to draw lovely pictures with her new crayons and eat her cakes while she did her art. Being so young, the simple things in life made her happiest right now.

"Hmm...What should I do for lunch? It's still cold out but I don't wanna have to do miso" Miaka said thoughtfully. Being a single mother she got benefits, but with having to pay bills and look after her child. She didn't exactly have deep pockets, but she wasn't exactly poor either. She was just in between for better words.

"Ramen!" Hikari cried loudly rushing to the instant packs. She loved Ramen and wanted some for her food. It was always tasty and didn't cost a lot, she remembered Uncle Keisuke saying that when her mummy went to school she used to eat it all the time. So she and mama could enjoy it together.

"Good idea Hikari" Miaka praised gratefully. Ramen didn't take too long to cook and it was really tasty. She picked up a few packets of ramen noodles and some Yakitori chicken sticks. Hikari could enjoy some ramen for her lunch while she enjoyed some chicken, it would prove to be a filling snack until she got round to dinner.

She then began to ponder about pudding; then remembered Yui loved chocolate so she picked up some chocolate pudding cups with cream on top. I mean since Yui would be staying too, she may as well get enough food that would pay for all 3 of them. Yui might complain, but she was a guest after all. So spoiled she would be.

However, they were making good time thanks to Hikari being helpful and staying close to her. "We're almost done Hikari; now all we need it milk, tea and your juice cartons" Miaka said in a relieved tone. They could leave quickly and get home on time to brew tea and warm up, meaning they wouldn't be in the cold for too long.

"Yaaay! Juice packets!" Hikari cried happily. Grape juice or melon flavour milk were her favourites. Mummy said the milk would help her grow big and strong, since mama said it was good for her. She was a good girl and made sure to drink it all up, that way she would be happy and keep smiling for her.

Miaka led Hikari over to the fridges and picked up her juice cartons one of each. They would keep her happy and were at least healthy, nothing too sugary or bad for her teeth. She nodded in approval at all her purchases and walked towards the checkout. She then paid for her groceries and walked out.

"Ok Hikari home time" Miaka said solemnly. She wanted to avoid all those bitches in their area as she knew they would say stuff again. She didn't want her daughter to see that sort of thing. She already felt like it was her fault her mother was sad because she resembled her daddy so much, something she utterly hated.

"...iaka" a voice yelled in the distance; "...iaka!" it called again in a louder tone. Thank goodness she had gotten here in good time, by the looks of it they had been ready to go. She had tried to get here sooner but the traffic had been terrible and the customers had been rather busy. Meaning she was kept back.

Miaka looked up to see Yui rushing towards them. She was panting and seemed to be out of breath. Had she really run all the way here to meet them? "Yui-chan!" Miaka cried in shock. Man she was eager; but a good friend. Even after everything that had happened between them inside the book, she was still here by her side.

Yui crossed the road quickly and stopped to catch her breath when she reached them. Man running in heels wasn't fun, she should have learned that by now but she had never really broken her stubborn habit. But she had just been so desperate to see Miaka after being apart from her for what felt like forever.

Eventually she composed herself and beamed happily at her best friend, her blue eyes shining brightly "Hey Miaka" Yui said playfully. She had missed her friend it seemed like so long since she had last seen her. Hikari was so big now and she looked so much like her daddy, aside from the fact she had Miaka's eyes.

Miaka ambushed her with a hug tightly wrapping her arms around her neck. It had been to long since they had been together like this and it killed her. She had just been so lost with the grief of losing Taka and having to raise Hikari by herself. She just hadn't had the time to keep in contact like she used to.

Yui was taken aback by Miaka's sudden show of affection; however she didn't hate it. She slowly wrapped her arms around Miaka's back and blushed gently. It had been too long...way too long. She was still so warm and soft, her brown hair was now longer but still as silky as she remembered it to be.

However, the silence and reminiscing was cut short by an excited child "Auntie Yui mama bought Ramen for lunch!" Hikari yelled excitedly. Now they could all enjoy lunch together. She knew mama enjoyed spending time with auntie Hikari. Because this was the first time she had seen mama smile properly in so long.

Yui snapped out of her daydream "You...bought me lunch?" she said touched by Miaka's gesture. She hadn't had to do this for her, she had only hoped to speak and hopefully help her with her chores. But now she was asking her over for lunch at such short notice, not that she minded but wasn't Miaka too busy?

Miaka rubbed the back of her head shyly "Yeah; just instant ramen backs with yakitori chicken. I can add some fancy stuff to it back at the house. But I got chocolate pudding cups for dessert" she said kindly. The meal would be really childish, but it would be none the less delicious for them to eat.

Yui felt her heart ooze with love; Miaka was so kind and loving it was adorable. If only she could tell her how much she meant to her then they could do things like this all the time. "Well we better get going! I've had a long day and I am eager to see how your cooking skills have improved" Yui teased firmly picking up Hikari and walking ahead.

"Hey!" Miaka yelled childishly. She had improved greatly since her teens but it wasn't perfect but at least edible. She followed her friend along the road to her apartment quietly. It would be nice to have company and ignore those jerks she called neighbours.


	3. C3: What you deserve

**I updated this fic for anyone who still reads it. Yui and Miaka share a bonding moment but have a few things to share with each other**

Miaka walked silently down the street holding her daughters hand in one and the shopping in the other. A kind of spring in her step as she walked along the pathway to her apartment, her mood much more upbeat than before. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so genuinely happy. She had spent so long having to deal with judgement from her neighbours and having to raise Hikari alone. To be able to spend time with her best friend, it felt like a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

That all of her problems and stresses had been magically removed from her life, as if they never existed to begin with. Wanting nothing more than to get back to her house and enjoy the moment, as happy moments like this were far and few between. Walking down the street with her best friend and her daughter, it felt like a dream. They had been apart for so long she had forgotten how nice it was to hang out with her.

It was true what they said about adult life getting busier and more active than you expected. More responsibilities and problems than you expected, causing her to respect her mother more than she had back then. Knowing that in the end all she had cared about was her daughters well being and making sure she did well in life.

They had gotten so caught up with their own lives that they hadn't seen each other in so long. Even if it was doing mundane and basic acts, it still brought her a sense of joy she couldn't feel anywhere else. Spending the day with her two favourite people, whom she loved and cared for more than anyone else in the entire world.

It was then that her daughter began to speak up, bringing up a subject she never thought her daughter would ask about. Not until she was a bit older that is, but then she was a rather inquisitive child. "Auntie Yui, what was mama like when she was little?" Hikari asked curiously with wide eyes. She had known mama since she was as small as her right, so she would be able to tell her.

Her mummy never told her about her papa whom she had never met. Only that she looked very much like him in appearance, she knew this because she had seen a picture of him before. She had also never told her about what she was like before she had her. What kind of life she had before she was born, what kind of person her mama had been.

Miaka blushed as memories filled her head and laughed awkwardly. She had certainly matured since her younger years that was for sure. Looking back at how she used to act, she did cringe about it. She couldn't believe the tantrums she used to have and how she would deal with her problems. Yes, she had still been as kind as she was now, but she had never really thought things through back then.

The only people to know what she was like when she was younger aside from her family, were her warriors of Suzaku. However, after being reborn most of them were too young to remember. As sad as that was that she would not be part of their lives a second time around, she was glad they had gotten their own wishes. Knowing that in the end they would be truly happy this time around.

They would be able to live normal peaceful lives as they had always wished. But they would never remember who they used to be when they had fought by her side to summon Suzaku. Sure, their spirits existed inside their bodies, but they would never be aware of them. Their spirits would reside with Taiitskun for the rest of eternity, but at least they would be safe with her.

Yui smiled in amusement, it had been so long and Miaka certainly had come a long way. She had shown her maturity during the quest for the shinzaho and summoning Suzaku herself. However, she would always carry the guilt in her heart for what she had put Miaka through. Though she had been manipulated emotionally and psychologically by Nakago, that did not excuse what she had done.

During the time to collect the pearls to regain Taka's memories as Tamahome had certainly been trying. Having to face old memories and return to her duties as the priestess once more However, looking back on how she used to be was always amusing. Thinking about how she was no longer a girl but a woman, having grown after becoming the priestess of Suzaku.

"Well Hikari-chan, she had a big appetite and could never stop eating. And she was always getting into trouble, leaving me to help her out" Yui explained in an amused tone as she reminisced. Back then she had been able to eat a full course meal for 3 people on her own and still be hungry, oh how times had changed since then.

" _Yui!"_ Miaka hissed. She did often cringe at how much she used to eat back then, eating far more than she needed out of greed and her appetite. However, she had certainly controlled her diet since then. Knowing she wouldn't be able to eat that much forever, as it wouldn't be healthy. But at least she had a good appetite, which was a good thing.

Hikari stared at them both with wide eyes, her mother had once eaten that much? Then how was she not fat? She didn't seem to understand how someone could eat all that food. "She was a big cry-baby and sulked like you do sometimes. Until she got her way" Yui chuckled. She still did every now and again like her old self, but had learned to mature since then.

Miaka blushed, what kind of things was she telling her daughter. Honestly, she had no idea of what kind of reputation she would give her. Or what kind of things she would feed into her child's head. The neighbours already thought her a pathetic mother and that her child would be better of elsewhere. Even though she did nothing to abuse her daughter in any way and simply did the best she could.

Honestly, she had no idea of how Yui would react when she finally met her neighbours. Deep down she was completely dreading the entire thing, hoping it would all be over soon. Not wanting Yui to see that ugly side of her life, not even her brother knew about how awful her neighbours were. Not wanting them to become troubled by that side of her life.

* * *

Yui and Miaka held Hikari's hand as they walked towards her front door leading to her apartment. Carrying the bags of food as they did so, Miaka seeming to zone out. Her expression seemed forced, her eyes darkened and she gripped the shopping bag and Hikari's hand tightly. Zoning out, blocking out everything around her, scaring Yui.

Hikari became visibly upset and worried, troubling Yui further. She had never seen Miaka act like this, not since Taka died. But it had been 3 years since then, surely, she would have come to terms with it. Then she heard it, the voices going on in the background. The chimes and whispers of the neighbours, forcing her to realize now why Miaka would be acting so strangely.

" _She's back, but now she's brought some strange woman"_ one muttered eyeing Yui up and down silently. Her eyes filled with judgement as she did so. Girls like that cared more about socializing and having fun, not so much as realizing the responsibility that came with being a mother whatsoever.

" _She looks far more educated. Seems she was smart enough not to get knocked up"_ another replied. Why couldn't their stupid neighbour be as smart as her? Knowing how young she was and that she should be worrying about her future, not getting herself knocked up with a kid.

Yui stiffened, seemingly going into shock as she took this all in. You got people talking shit everywhere you went, but speaking about a young mother in such a cruel way was astonishing. Was this some form of sick joke? Was this actually happening? These people talking so badly about Miaka?

Miaka was not exactly the brightest bulb in the box but she wasn't a bad girl. She was a loving mother and had brought her child into the world with the man she had loved. Losing Taka had all but destroyed her after the relationship they had built together. Now forcing her to raise their daughter all on her own, and yet people judged her.

Miaka had wanted to become a stay at home mother with her child. Knowing just what she was getting into the day she fell in love with him as they entered the book. She had opted to give up her future to live with Tamahome, knowing he consequences it came with. So why were these people judging her for it?

She then stopped surprising Hikari as she stared up at Yui with wide eyes. Showing worry and tears that threatened to fall. How could they not see how this was affecting her? "Auntie Yui?" she replied curiously. Was something wrong? She knew that these people were being mean to mama again. But they weren't saying anything to her, so why was she upset?

Yui took a deep breath and whipped her head to glare at the neighbours. Her body defensive and her eyes filled with rage. Miaka was her best friend and she would not tolerate them speaking about her like this. " _Don't you have anything better to do? Giving a single mother enough shit after losing her husband?!"_ She hissed venomously. This was harassment and against the law.

The neighbours looked seemingly stunned at the rage in Yui's eyes. Knowing that if they spoke anymore she would call them up on their bullshit. Looking visibly intimidated by her expression causing them to scurry like ants. Whispering to themselves about her reaction. Not that she gave a fuck about what they thought.

Yui watched them leave before they were out of sight. A heavy sigh escaping her lips, people like that made her sick. Wondering if any of them were even parents at all. They were judging Miaka for simply trying to do the best she could after suffering a great loss. Yes, it had been 3 years, but she still carried the burden of having to raise her child alone.

Miaka simply stood staring in awe, unable to believe Yui had done that for her. She had longed to say that sort of thing to them many times before. But seemingly never had the strength. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had peace and quiet from her harassing neighbours. Hopefully, they would not speak another word to her, unless they wanted to be threatened.

She then smiled warmly at the blonde girl, a fond look on her face "Thank you, Yui-chan" she replied gratefully. She appreciated that she was looking out for her, it felt like forever since someone had. When Taka was alive they hadn't said anything to her, as she had still been pregnant at the time. After he died, they had let rip on her.

Yui eventually softened but was visibly annoyed still, enraged that her neighbours were disrespectful. Miaka had been 18 when she was impregnated and 19 when she gave birth to Hikari. She was a fully grown adult and legal to be a parent, young yes. But none the less an adult and deserved the respect of her neighbours. Everyone became a parent at different times in their lives.

"Let's get inside" she replied quickly. She didn't want Miaka to be harassed anymore or for Hikari to become anymore upset than she already was. Simply wanting to put it behind them. They didn't need any more sadness in their life than they had already suffered. If only her nosy neighbours could understand that themselves.

* * *

Yui sat quietly at the table gripping a cup of tea in her hand as she gazed into space. Her belly full of food, content and yet still trapped in the memories of earlier. Did that sort of thing happen often? Bullying happened in every form no matter how old you were, but to see it happening to her best friend made her incredibly angry.

Miaka wasn't perfect but she wasn't a bad person. She thought the world of Hikari and loved her dearly. It was hard for her as she looked exactly like her father, but she had come to adjust to it. She had been through enough trauma and loss in her life. From her warriors dying during their time in the book and now the loss of the man she loved. Now people were judging her for trying to raise her kid alone.

She didn't know how long Miaka had been suffering like this, but she would not allow it to happen any longer. A rage building inside of her that she couldn't explain, but flowed through her strongly. Knowing that people had been hurting Miaka and she had known nothing about it, most likely a similar feeling to how Miaka had most likely felt knowing she had been assaulted.

Miaka then entered the room with an awkward smile "Sorry about that Yui-chan. Hikari is taking a nap now, though she takes a while to settle" she apologized. She certainly was a needy child. Constantly craving approval and love, which could be very exhausting but at the same time brought her so much joy she couldn't explain.

Yui smiled and shook her head "Don't worry about it. Parenting is a full-time job, right?" she replied kindly. She didn't mind being ignored for a while, she was just happy to see Miaka again. She had certainly come into her own as a mother, maturing both physically and emotionally. Becoming more of a woman as each day passed, bringing out feelings in Yui she had never thought possible.

Miaka had always been precious to her, ever since they were kids. Her best friend, her ally, her confidant, someone she had unending faith in and loved more than anything else in the world. During her time in the book and the assault she went through, all she could think about was Miaka. Not blaming her for what happened, but scared as to why she had heard her like before.

Leaving her alone and afraid in the book when she needed her more than ever. Bitter at her newfound affection of Tamahome and rejecting her completely despite their friendship. She had never hated Miaka, she was her best friend and knew her better than anyone. She stated herself that she knew Miaka better than Tamahome did. She always had and always would.

The fact that she had suddenly grown attached to a complete stranger who showed her kindness angered her. Making her feel like she had been replaced as someone important to Miaka. Even now after Taka was gone, she had still been there for Miaka. Helping her find a preschool for Hikari, helping her with babysitting and any relief she needed during that time.

All these years later, she was as protective as ever towards Miaka, standing up for her even now. Making sure that nobody gave her shit or attempted to touch a hair on Miaka or Hikari's head. Hating the fact that these people assumed things about her despite obviously never having spoke to her in person whatsoever.

Miaka gave her a grateful look then sat down beside her with her own cup of tea. Sighing heavily in relief, ever since she became a mother she had felt herself becoming wearier nowadays. "Hikari was happy to see you. I'm sorry you didn't get to see her for long though" she replied kindly. It wasn't very often they got visitors, so she greatly appreciated the company.

Yui smiled fondly, she was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was a chubby cheeked infant, now she was 3 years old. She looked so much like Miaka despite her hair it was unreal. "She's a kid, they get burned out fast" she replied in an understanding tone. It couldn't be helped, they were so full of energy that it was bound to burn out at some point. However, all at once.

Miaka chuckled, she had never thought she could feel so at peace. She spent so long stressing out over Hikari that she never just had time to talk with anyone or chill. Parenting was indeed a full time job and she had no idea of how her mother had raised both her and Keisuke the way she had on her own with how much trouble she had been.

Yui gazed at her silently, her green eyes intense and yearning. Slowly roaming over Miaka quietly, gripping the teacup in her hands tightly, her breathing quickening and heavy. Her beautiful golden green eyes, her silky brownish red hair that she loved so much. So soft and familiar, no longer in the same buns they had been back then. Her soft creamy skin and firm breasts.

She couldn't stop staring at her, or to be more exact her lips. The desire to be closer to her flowing through her. But she couldn't explain why, had this feeling suddenly appeared or been inside her all along. Now beginning to blossom into a flower, spreading her petals and ready to spread her love towards Miaka and make her happy again.

"So Yui-chan. You got a boyfriend yourself yet?" she teased. She had always been popular even in middle school, endless boys confessing their love to him almost every single day. She hadn't gotten any attention until she had entered the book, but Yui had been stealing hearts the minute she had started middle school.

She had become pretty close to Keisuke, but he saw her as a little sister much like her. Being childhood friends, they had pretty much spent time at each other's homes for years. Tetsuya had a big crush on Yui and had done since he learned about all she had been through in the book. Wanting nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe from harm.

Yui stiffened and bowed her head, back when they had been in the book she developed a crush on Tamahome. Becoming obsessed with him and desired to steal him from Miaka. However, over time she learned Tamahome would never return her love. As much as it hurt her to admit that, simply seeking affection from the first person who had showed her kindness.

Suboshi showed affection for her but she could not return his love as much as it hurt her. Deep down she knew in his own way he did care about her and he wasn't a bad guy, but his what he had tried to do was not something she could forgive. Her head and heart had been a mess, but she couldn't give him the love he desired from her.

Nakago hadn't loved her as much as she thought he had. Instead he had been manipulating her the entire time. Using her as a tool to get what he wanted from the beast gods power. Looking back she couldn't believe she had listened to half the things he had said to her, angering her the more she looked back on it.

She didn't know if she could trust anyone like that again, to open her heart to them out of fear of what could happen. She had learned from her mistakes from the world of the book. She eventually shook her head slowly "No" she replied calmly. Yes, she had feelings for someone, but it wasn't a guy. It was her best friend whom she had known since she was a kid.

Miaka tilted her head but looked worried, she could understand why but she had to put those things behind her. The world of the book was in the past, she had to move on with her life. She had been forced to do the same with Taka, it hurt to lose him. But she had to think about the well being of her child. To raise the baby that she and Taka had made together.

She then reached out her hand slowly, leaning across the table to take Yui's hand. Causing Yui to stiffen at the contact, unable to look away from Miaka leaning across the table. "Yui-chan, talk to me" she asked. She could see she was hiding something. She wouldn't let her suffer alone like she had in the book, she was here now. Whatever was wrong she could do what she could to help.

Yui felt like she was on a stage, being put on the spot. How could she tell Miaka she was in love with her? How could she say she was the one she had a crush on? She would never look at her the same way. She then stood up quickly surprising Miaka, not speaking a word. She then headed out the front door, her cheeks flushed bright red as she did so.

Her expression surprising Miaka as she had never seen Yui like that before. She wondered what could have happened to Yui to make her act that way. She had seemed so happy and calm, then suddenly closing herself off. Causing her to wonder if she brought back unpleasant memories by accident.


End file.
